Staffel 1
|Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace Terry O'Quinn als John Locke Harold Perrineau als Michael Dawson Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 · Staffel 6 }} Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Matthew Fox als Jack Shephard *Evangeline Lilly als Kate Austen *Naveen Andrews als Sayid Jarrah *Josh Holloway als James "Sawyer" Ford *Harold Perrineau als Michael Dawson *Jorge Garcia als Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *Dominic Monaghan als Charlie Pace *Terry O'Quinn als John Locke *Yunjin Kim als Sun-Hwa Kwon *Maggie Grace als Shannon Rutherford *Ian Somerhalder als Boone Carlyle *Malcolm David Kelley als Walt Lloyd *Daniel Dae Kim als Jin-Soo Kwon *Emilie de Ravin als Claire Littleton Nebendarsteller *Madison als Vincent *Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars *John Terry als Christian Shephard *L. Scott Caldwell als Rose Nadler *Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau *William Mapother als Ethan Rom *Daniel Roebuck als Leslie Arzt *Kimberley Joseph als Cindy Chandler Hauptthemen Staffel 1 konzentriert sich auf die Überlebenden des Mittelteils und deren Kampf ums Überleben und die Hoffnung auf Rettung. Die Haupthandlungen schließen folgende Punkte ein: *Finden eines passenden Orts für das Lager (die Hälfte der Überlebenden mit Kate, Sawyer und Sayid siedeln am Strand in der Nähe des Absturzortes; der Rest zieht, angeführt von Jack, in die Höhlen im Dschungel, in der Nähe von frischem Wasser.) *Untersuchen der Insel (Suche nach Essen und Trinken, Entdeckung der Höhlen, Erfahren von der Black Rock) *Das Monster *Sich kennen lernen und lernen, sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen (siehe besonders Kate, Locke, Sawyer und Jin) *Öffnen der Luke Folgen der 1. Staffel Gestrandet, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=Pilot, Part 1 | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=22. September 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof und J.J. Abrams | Regie=J.J. Abrams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Bei einer Reise von Sydney, Australien nach Los Angeles, USA kommt Oceanic Flug 815 vom Kurs ab und stürzt auf einer abgelegenen und verlassenen Insel ab. Mit der Überzeugung, dass bald Rettung kommen wird, schlagen die Überlebenden ihr Lager am Strand auf und versuchen das Beste aus der kurzen Zeit zu machen, die sie auf der Insel verbringen werden. Dr. Jack Shephard, einer der 48 Überlebenden, schlägt vor, sich auf die Suche nach dem Transceiver aus dem vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs zu machen, damit sie per Funk Hilfe rufen können. Doch als ein schreckliches Heulen aus dem Dschungel kommt, wird klar, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Insel ist. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Jon Dixon als JD, Michelle Arthur als Michelle, Dale Radomski als Aderpresse, Geoff Heise als Tankmann, Barbara Vidinha als Frau, Greg Grunberg als Pilot | Bild=101.jpg }} Gestrandet, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=Pilot, Part 2 | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=29. September 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=04. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Kate Austen und Charlie Pace | Drehbuch=Jeffrey Lieber, Damon Lindelof und J.J. Abrams | Regie=J.J. Abrams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Entdeckung des Transceivers im Flugzeugwrack und der Gedanke, dass die Rettung nahe bevorsteht, hebt vorübergehend die Laune der Verschollenen. Durch die Entdeckung von Handschellen, einer Waffe und einem Tier, das in tropischen Klima eigentlich nicht überleben dürfte werden die Rätsel der Insel noch verwirrender. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Kimberley Joseph als Cindy, Jon Dixon als JD, Michelle Arthur als Michelle | Bild=102.jpg }} Tabula Rasa | Originaltitel=Tabula Rasa | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=06. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack und Hurley finden ein beunruhigendes Geheimnis über Kate heraus, als das Leben des Marshals am seidenen Faden hängt. Währenddessen denken Kate, Charlie, Sawyer, Sayid, Boone und Shannon über die Rätsel der Insel nach, die sie aufgedeckt haben und befürchten, dass die anderen Überlebenden in Panik ausbrechen werden, wenn sie es ihnen erzählen. Dass Locke sich Walt annimmt, stört Michael. | Gastrollen=Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Nick Tate als Ray Mullen | Bild=103.jpg }} Wildschweinjagd | Originaltitel=Walkabout | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=13. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=David Fury | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden werden mitten in der Nacht wachgerüttelt, als wilde Inselbiester ins Strandlager eindringen. Kate und Michael gehen mit dem rätselhaften Locke auf die Jagd, um Essen zu besorgen - und ein schockierendes Geheimnis über Locke wird aufgedeckt. Währenddessen sind einige Überlebende entsetzt über Jacks Pläne, was mit den Leichen zu tun ist, die noch immer zwischen den Wrackteilen verstreut sind und Jack sieht im Dschungel jemanden, der nicht im Flugzeug gewesen sein kann. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose, John Simon Jones als Reisebürokaufmann, Billy Ray Gallion als Randy, Stephen J. Rafferty als Warren | Bild=104.jpg }} Das weiße Kaninchen | Originaltitel=White Rabbit | Episodennummer=5 | USErstausstrahlung=20. Oktober 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=25. April 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Christian Taylor | Regie=Kevin Hooks | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack ist aufgrund von Schlafmangel dem Wahnsinn nahe und ringt darum, über die quälenden Ereignisse, die ihn nach Australien und später auf die Insel gebracht haben, hinwegzukommen. Währenddessen gerät Boone in eine tückische Strömung, wird der Gesundheitszustand der schwangeren Claire schlechter und könnte ein Dieb die letzten Wasserflaschen gestohlen haben. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Veronica Hamel als Margo Shephard, Sev Palmer als Dummkopf, Andy Trask als Hotelmanager, Meilinda Soerjoko als Chrissy, Geoff Heise als Arzt, John O'Hara als junger Jack | Bild=105.jpg }} Die Höhle Der Nachtfalter | Originaltitel=The Moth | Episodennummer=7 | USErstausstrahlung=03. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=09. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Charlie Pace | Drehbuch=Jennifer Johnson, Paul Dini | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Charlie beginnt seinen schmerzvollen Drogenentzug und wird dabei überraschenderweise von Locke geholfen, dessen Motive für die Hilfe ein Rätsel bleiben. Währenddessen kämpfen die Überlebenden darum, Jack zu finden und zu befreien, der nach einem Höhleneinsturz lebendig begraben ist, und jemand durchkreuzt heimlich Sayid, Kate und Boones Pläne, als sie versuchen, die Quelle des französischen Funksignals zu finden. | Gastrollen=Neil Hopkins als Liam Pace, Christian Bowman als Steve Jenkins, Dustin Watchman als Scott Jackson, Glenn Cannon als Britischer Pfarrer | Bild=107.jpg }} Der Betrüger | Originaltitel=Confidence Man | Episodennummer=8 | USErstausstrahlung=10. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=23. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=James "Sawyer" Ford | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Tucker Gates | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Shannon eine Asthmaattacke erleidet, merken Jack und Sayid, dass Gewalt wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, um Sawyer zu überzeugen, die lebensrettende Medizin, die er hortet, herzugeben. Währenddessen kämpft Sun mit der Entscheidung, ob sie den Anweisungen ihres Ehemanns Jin befolgt und sich aus den Angelegenheiten der anderen raushält und Kate deckt schockierende Geheimnisse über Sawyer auf. | Gastrollen=Kristin Richardson als Jessica, Michael DeLuise als David, Billy Mayo als Kilo, Jim Woitas als Junge | Bild=108.jpg }} Einzelhaft | Originaltitel=Solitary | Episodennummer=9 | USErstausstrahlung=17. November 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=30. Mai 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=David Fury | Regie=Greg Yaitanes | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Sayids Leben gerät in große Gefahr, als er über die Quelle des rätselhaften französischen Funksignals stolpert. Währenddessen hat Hurley einen lächerlichen Plan, um das Leben auf der Insel ein wenig angenehmer zu machen - und es könnte sogar klappen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Andrea Gabriel als Nadia, Navid Negahban als Omar, Scott Paulin als Sullivan, Xavier Alaniz als Falah | Bild=109.jpg }} Volkszählung | Originaltitel=Raised by Another | Episodennummer=10 | USErstausstrahlung=01. Dezember 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=06. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Claire Littleton | Drehbuch=Lynn E. Litt | Regie=Marita Grabiak | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Kate und Charlie fragen sich, ob Claires beunruhigende Alpträume wahr werden und ihr Leben und das ihres ungeborenen Kindes bedrohen und ein verschwundener Überlebender kommt mit erschreckenden Neuigkeiten über die Dinge, die hinter den Bergen liegen, zurück. | Gastrollen=William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Nick Jameson als Richard Malkin, Keir O'Donnell als Thomas, Lisa Fraser als Arlene Stewart, Barry Whitfield als Mr. Slavitt, Jenny Chang als Rachel | Bild=110.jpg }} Fährtensucher | Originaltitel=All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues | Episodennummer=11 | USErstausstrahlung=08. Dezember 2004 | DtErstausstrahlung=13. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Überlebenden fragen sich, warum und von wem Charlie und die schwangere Claire entführt wurden. Eine Suchtruppe wagt sich in tückischen Dschungel, um zu versuchen, die beiden Vermissten zu finden und zu retten. Währenddessen hat Jack mit inneren Dämonen zu kämpfen und Boone und Locke entdecken ein weiteres Rätsel der Insel. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Jackie Maraya als Andrea, Matt Moore als Ehemann, Mark Stitham als Chefarzt, Michael Adamshick als Anästhesist | Bild=111.jpg }} Der silberne Koffer | Originaltitel=Whatever the Case May Be | Episodennummer=12 | USErstausstrahlung=05. Januar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=20. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Jennifer Johnson | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack, Kate und Sawyer kämpfen um einen gerade entdeckten verschlossenen metallischen Koffer, der Licht in Kates rätselhafte Vergangenheit bringen könnte. Währenddessen bittet Sayid eine widerwillige Shannon, die Notizen, die er von der französischen Frau gestohlen hat, zu übersetzen, eine Flut droht den Flugzeugrumpf und das gesamte Strandlager davon zu schwemmen und Rose und ein betrübter Charlie finden durch Claires Verschwinden einen Draht zueinander. | Gastrollen=L. Scott Caldwell als Rose Nadler, Tim Halligan als Mark Hutton, Victor Browne als Jason, Michael M. Vendrell als LKW-Fahrer, Achilles Gacis als "Six Foot Five", Dezmond Gilla als "Baseball Hat" | Bild=112.jpg }} Gefühl und Verstand | Originaltitel=Hearts and Minds | Episodennummer=13 | USErstausstrahlung=12. Januar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=27. Juni 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Boone Carlyle | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Regie=Rod Holcomb | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Locke erfährt, dass Boone ihr "Geheimnis" Shannon erzählen möchte, ist Shannons Leben plötzlich in Gefahr und die schockierende Wahrheit über ihre Vergangenheit mit Boone wird enthüllt. Währenddessen zerbricht sich Kate den Kopf über Suns rätselhaftes Verhalten und ein hungriger Hurley muss Jin seine Schulden zurückzahlen. | Gastrollen=Charles Mesure als Bryan, Kelly Rice als Nicole, Adam Leadbeater als Malcolm | Bild=113.jpg }} Eisbär Heimkehr | Originaltitel=Homecoming | Episodennummer=15 | USErstausstrahlung=09. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=12. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Charlie Pace | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof | Regie=Kevin Hooks | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nachdem die vermisste Claire ohne Erinnerung an das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, zurückkehrt, entwickeln Jack und Locke einen Verteidigungsplan gegen ihren Entführer, den rätselhaften Ethan, der droht, die anderen Überlebenden zu töten, wenn sie ihm Claire nicht zurückgeben. | Gastrollen=Sally Strecker als Lucy Heatherton, Jim Piddock als Francis Heatherton, William Mapother als Ethan Rom, Darren Richardson als Tommy, Eric Griffith als Käufer | Bild=115.jpg }} Outlaws | Originaltitel=Outlaws | Episodennummer=16 | USErstausstrahlung=16. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=19. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=James "Sawyer" Ford | Drehbuch=Drew Goddard | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Kate und Sawyer erzählen sich gegenseitig dunkle Geheimnisse während sie ein wild gewordenes Wildschwein verfolgen, das Sawyer seiner Meinung nach absichtlich schikaniert. Währenddessen machen sich Hurley und Sayid Sorgen, dass Charlie dem Kampf verliert, nachdem er dem Tod nahe war und wird eine Verbindung zwischen Sawyer und Jack enthüllt. | Gastrollen=Robert Patrick als Hibbs, John Terry als Christian Shephard, Jeff Perry als Frank Duckett, Stewart Finlay-McLennan als Laurence, Susse Budde als Mary Ford, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Alex Mason als Barkeeper, Gordon Hardie als junger Sawyer | Bild=116.jpg }} ...In Translation | Originaltitel=...In Translation | Episodennummer=17 | USErstausstrahlung=23. Februar 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=26. September 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jin-Soo Kwon | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach, Leonard Dick | Regie=Tucker Gates | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als das Floß, das die Überlebenden gebaut haben, unerklärlicherweise niederbrennt, ist Michael davon überzeugt, dass Jin dafür verantwortlich ist, was zu einer Verstärkung ihrer Rivalität führt. Währenddessen macht Sun die restlichen Überlebenden mit einer überraschenden Enthüllung sprachlos und gibt Boone Sayid eine Warnung betreffend Shannon. | Gastrollen=Byron Chung als Mr. Paik, John Shin als Mr. Kwon, Joey Yu als Byung Han, Chil Kong als Weißer Anzug, Angelica Perreira als Byungs Tochter, Kiya Lee als Mrs. Han, Tess Young als Beste Freundin, John Choi als Butler | Bild=117.jpg }} Verfluchte Zahlen | Originaltitel=Numbers | Episodennummer=18 | USErstausstrahlung=02. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=10. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Hurley Reyes | Drehbuch=David Fury, Brent Fletcher | Regie=Daniel Attias | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Als Hurley von der französischen Frau besessen wird und in den Dschungel rennt, um sie zu finden, haben Jack, Sayid und Charlie keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen. Währenddessen bittet Locke Claire ihm beim Bau eines rätselhaften Gegenstands zu helfen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Lillian Hurst als Carmen Reyes, Jayne Taini als Martha Toomey, Ron Marasco als Ken Halperin, Ron Bottitta als Leonard Simms, Dann Seki als Dr. Curtis, Archie Ahuna als Tito Reyes, Derrick Bulatao als Diego Reyes, Achilles Gacis als Krankenpfleger, Brittany Perrineau als Mary Jo, Maya Pruett als Krankenschwester, Joy Minaai als Reporterin, Michael Adamschick als Lottobeamter | Bild=118.jpg }} Deus Ex Machina | Originaltitel=Deus Ex Machina | Episodennummer=19 | USErstausstrahlung=30. März 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=17. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=John Locke | Drehbuch=Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse | Regie=Robert Mandel | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Locke erleidet körperliche Schwierigkeiten, als er und Boone versuchen, einen Weg in die Luke zu finden; Jack zögert, als Sawyer helfen soll, der an qualvollen Kopfschmerzen leidet. | Gastrollen=Kevin Tighe als Anthony Cooper, Swoosie Kurtz als Emily Locke, George O'Hanlon als Eddie, Lawrence Mandley als Frainey, Tyler Burns Laudowicz als Kind, Julie Ow als Krankenschwester | Bild=Luke Licht.jpg }} Schade nicht | Originaltitel=Do No Harm | Episodennummer=20 | USErstausstrahlung=06. April 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=24. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jack Shephard | Drehbuch=Janet Tamaro | Regie=Stephen Williams | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Claire bekommt Wehen, während der hilflose Charlie Panik bekommt. Währenddessen ist Locke verschwunden, behandelt Jack einen verletzten Überlebenden und zeigt Sayid Shannon eine romantische Überraschung. | Gastrollen=John Terry als Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen als Sarah Shephard, Zack Ward als Marc Silverman, John Tilton als Smokingladen-Besitzer, Clarence Logan als Pfarrer | Bild=120.jpg }} Lost: The Journey Ein höheres Ziel | Originaltitel=The Greater Good | Episodennummer=21 | USErstausstrahlung=04. Mai 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=31. Oktober 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Sayid Jarrah | Drehbuch=Leonard Dick | Regie=David Grossman | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Nachdem sie einen von sich beerdigt haben, sinkt die Stimmung, als die Überlebenden beginnen, sich gegenseitig zu verdächtigen - und ein unwahrscheinlicher Überlebender schwört Rache. Währenddessen versuchen Claire und Charlie, ihr Neugeborenes zu beruhigen. | Gastrollen=Donnie Keshawarz als Essam Tasir, Jenny Gago als Alyssa Cole, Dariush Kashani als Haddad, David Paterson als Robbie Hewitt, Warren Kundis als Imam, Ali Shaheed Amini als Yusef | Bild=121.jpg }} Rastlos | Originaltitel=Born to Run | Episodennummer=22 | USErstausstrahlung=11. Mai 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=07. November 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Kate Austen | Drehbuch=Javier Grillo-Marxuach | Regie=Tucker Gates | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Jack vermutet falsches Spiel, als Michael beim Bau des Floßes plötzlich krank wird. Währenddessen wird ein Geheimnis über Kates Vergangenheit enthüllt, wird die rätselhafte Luke einigen Überlebenden gezeigt und gibt Walt Locke eine Warnung. | Gastrollen=Mackenzie Astin als Tom Brennan, Beth Broderick als Diane Janssen, Daniel Roebuck als Leslie Arzt, Anosh Yaqoob als Sanjay, Tamara Lynch als Krankenschwester, Scott Rogers als Wheeler, Skye McCole Bartusiak - junge Kate, Carter Jenkins - junger Tom | Bild=122.jpg }} Exodus, Teil 1 | Originaltitel=Exodus: Part 1 | Episodennummer=23 | USErstausstrahlung=11. Mai 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=14. November 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Walt Lloyd, Jack Shephard, James "Sawyer" Ford, Kate Austen, Shannon Rutherford, Sun-Hwa Kwon | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die französische Frau, Rousseau, schockiert die Überlebenden, als sie auftaucht und vor den "Anderen" warnt. Währenddessen, bereiten Michael und Jin das Floß für die Reise vor. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck als Leslie Arzt, Michelle Rodriguez als Ana-Lucia, Robert Frederick als Jeff, Wendy Braun als Gina, Christian Bowman als Steve Jenkins, Chard Hayward als Australischer Beamter, Kevin E. West als Detective Calderwood, Mark "Ruz" Rusden als Flughafen Cop | Bild=123.jpg }} Exodus, Teil 2 | Originaltitel=Exodus: Part 2 | Episodennummer=24 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Mai 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=21. November 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Jin-Soo Kwon, Sayid Jarrah, Charlie Pace, Michael Dawson | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse, Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Die Verschollenen sind mit Danielles Hilfe tiefer in die dunklen Regionen des Dschungels vorgedrungen, um endlich das Geheimnis der mysteriösen Luke zu lüften. Beim Lager am Strand sind unterdessen "Die Anderen" nicht der einzige Grund zur Sorge, denn Claire wird überfallen. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan - Danielle Rousseau, Daniel Roebuck als Leslie Arzt, John Walcutt als Mann im Hawaiihemd, Robert Frederick als Jeff, Wendy Braun als Gina, Terasa Livingstone als Lily | Bild=124.jpg }} Exodus, Teil 3 | Originaltitel=Exodus: Part 2 | Episodennummer=25 | USErstausstrahlung=25. Mai 2005 | DtErstausstrahlung=21. November 2005 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Hurley Reyes, John Locke | Drehbuch=Carlton Cuse und Damon Lindelof | Regie=Jack Bender | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=Während Sayid und Charlie versuchen, den Kidnapper von Claires Baby zu fassen und dabei direkt auf das Lager der "Anderen" zusteuern, führt Jack sein Team zurück zur Luke. Die größte Überraschung wartet jedoch an einem ganz anderen Ort: Michael und die anderen auf dem Floß sichten etwas auf ihrem Radar. | Gastrollen=Mira Furlan als Danielle Rousseau, Fredric Lehne als Edward Mars, Daniel Roebuck als Leslie Arzt, M.C. Gainey als Tom, Suzanne Turner als Oceanic Mitarbeiterin, Mary Ann Teheny als Jenna, Michelle Arthur als Michelle, Jon Dixon als JD, Glenn Cannon als Alter Mann, Mark "Kiwi" Kalaugher als Sicherheitsbeamter | Bild=125.jpg }} Siehe auch * Episodenführer * Lost: Die komplette erste Staffel (DVD) ar:الموسم الأول da:Sæson 1 en:Season 1 es:Primera Temporada fr:Saison 1 he:עונה 1 it:Prima stagione ja:シーズン1 nl:Lost Seizoen 1 pl:Sezon pierwszy pt:1ª Temporada ru:Сезон 1 zh:第1季 *Staffel 1 *Staffel 1 *Staffel 1